yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
This article refers to the Type. For the Archetype, see: Warriors. For the opening theme, see: WARRIORS Warrior monsters are perhaps one of the most versatile, if not the most versatile monster Type. Warriors revolve around gaining advantage from destroying monsters by battle, or inflicting Battle Damage. Warrior-Type monsters are the most human like. Warriors are the type with the most "equipable only to this type" equip cards of all types, like Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade and also have some monsters that work well with equip cards like Armed Samurai - Ben Kei and Gilford the Legend. Many support cards exist for the Warrior-Type, and many useful monsters are categorised under the Warriors. Nearly all the Elemental Heroes and Destiny Heroes monsters are Warriors, in addition to the Amazoness, Dark Scorpion, Silent Swordsman, Warriors, Mystic Swordsman, Sasuke Samurai, The Six Samurai, Cyber Girls, and the most powerful Warrior-type and fourth highest ATK card in the game Rainbow Neos. Warriors also have their own Structure Deck, Structure Deck 5: Warrior's Triumph, as well an upcoming revision (the same way that Spellcaster's Command is to Structure Deck 6: Spellcaster's Judgment), Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike. Example : Also See: Lists of Warrior Monsters, Warrior Support Cards, and Anti-Warrior Support Cards. Playing Styles A Warrior Deck is based upon the monster Type of Warrior. Warriors make up one of the largest pools of cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. In addition to that they possess some of the most powerful cards in the game. Some of this is due to the fact that there are so many warriors, but some of it may be attributed to an assumed favoritism on the part of Konami. An overwhelming proportion (compared to other types) of Warriors are at least playable, if not powerful. Supposedly, Warrior's, more often than other types, can be downright broken. With this in mind, its easy to see why the Warrior Deck is one of the oldest deck types and is still in heavy use today. To be a true warrior deck all a deck needs is a profusion of warriors, but some of the most popular types of Warrior Deck through time have been the Warrior Swarm and the Warrior Toolbox. Warrior Swarm Deck A Warrior Swarm Deck is a rather old, and currently outclassed deck type that was popular back in the days of mass removal cards like "Raigeki" and "Dark Hole". With one's field constantly under threat of being wiped it was naturally an advantage to be able to return to numbers as quickly as possible and while you had the chance to grab for as many lifepoints as you possibly could. This deck's main power was rushing the field with Marauding Captain. This combo was particularly deadly with "United We Stand" and if monster removal was available (such as the extra summon of "Exiled Force" through "Marauding Captain"'s effect) then it was a direct hit to the opponent. Mysterious Guard can ward off opposing monsters. Warrior Toolbox Deck A Warrior Toolbox Deck revolves around the principles of searching out a Warrior "tool" to counter almost any move your opponent may put into play. Sometimes referred to as merely "Toolbox", Warrior Toolbox is a much more recent and still popular and powerful deck type. This deck type revolves almost completely around loading the deck with utility monsters, cards such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Mystic Swordsman LV2", "Exiled Force", "D.D. Warrior Lady", "D.D. Assailant", "Don Zaloog", and sometimes even "Elemental Hero Wildheart". The reason for this is that the majority of these cards have a limited use outside of specific situations. Toolbox survives and thrives in today's metagame because it is able to reliably search the monsters it needs when it needs them to suit any situation. Most of this searching is done via "Reinforcement of the Army" and "Sangan", but occasionally Toolbox will utilize cards such as "Giant Rat" or "Mystic Tomato" due to the fact that a large majority of its cards may be tutorable by those monsters (including many non-warrior monsters which are seamlessly splashable in the Toolbox deck). Rat Toolbox ' Rat Toolbox' refers to using Giant Rat, and the elements of a Warrior Toolbox. It has a number of variations (the most popular being Card Trooper Return) and is, as of now, the most popular toolbox. The general aim of a "Ratbox," as it is nicknamed, is to special summon appropriate monsters at appropriate times, through the destruction of Giant Rat. To speed this along, rush cards can be implemented in the deck design, as well as Swap Control. It is probable that the best monster, besides Giant Rat, in the Ratbox is either Exiled Force or Card Trooper and Bazoo the Soul-Eater, depending on the design. Cards like Nimble Momonga, Elemental Hero Wildheart, and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole are important to the deck as well. To ease the tension of drawing situational cards at bad moments, Card Trader is another good card for the Rat deck. Warrior Equip Deck This common form of a Warrior Deck revolves around using Equip Cards to quickly overwhelm even your opponents strongest monsters with normally weak monsters. A great combo is to summon Gilford the Legend while you have Gearfried the Swordmaster on the field. If you do this while you have five equip cards in your Graveyard you can wipe out all of your opponents monsters AND inflict massive damage! Other good cards to add to this deck are Megamorph, Armed Samurai - Ben Kei, and Mage Power (Especially if you have a lot of Equip Cards). But an important thing to remember is to add cards like Ultimate Offering, Double Summon, and Mausoleum of the Emperor, to maintain field advantage, because if you can't keep a couple of monsters on the field all you will have is a bunch of useless stuff. Warrior Koa'ki Meiru/Lightworn Deck This deck focuses on the speed.(by chico hamster) Freed the Matchless General, Card Blocker, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin x3, Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior x3, Koa'ki Meiru War Arms x3, Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord x3, Armor Breaker x3, Spell Striker x2, The Immortal Bushi, Exiled Force, spells Solar Recharge x2, Reinforcement of the Army, Pot of Avarice, Enemy Controller, Monster Reincarnation, The Warrior Returning Alive x3, Lightning Vortex, Solidarity x2, Swords of Revealing Light, Brain Control, Book of Moon,x2 Heavy Storm, traps Bottomless Trap Hole x2, Royal Decree Royal Oppression Torrential Tribute Warrior Synchro Deck This Deck Focuses on the quick summoning of Warrior type monsters to Synchro Summon a level 5,6,7,8 monster on your first couple of turns. Here is a list of Cards to Use: Marauding Captain x3, Max Warrior, Junk Synchron x2, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar x2, Shield Warrior, Tune Warrior, Fortress Warrior,x2 Field-Commander Rahz,x2 Blizzard Warrior, Exiled Force Twin Sword Marauder,x2 Torapartx2, Gorz The Emissary of Darkness, Spells: Lightning Vortex, Reinforcement of the Army, The Warrior Returning Alive x2, Swords of Revealing Light, Mystical Space Typhoon, Heavy Storm, Brain Control Mind Control Traps: Threatening Roar,x2 Bottomless Trap Hole, Magic Cylinder, Sakuretsu Armorx3, Call of the Haunted, Reinforce Truth,x2 Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Draining Shield x3 Synchro Monsters: Junk Warrior,x2 Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Ally of Justice Catastor X-Saber Urbellum Iron Chain Dragon Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, Goyo Guardian, Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Colossal Fighter, This Deck if built properly will help draw the necessary cards to synchro summon in the early stages if not the first turn of the duel. A "Warriors deck" focuses on using the Warriors archetype combined with some other Synchrons archetype. This deck is using Synchrons monsters to tune with other "Warriors" monster to synchro summon a powerful synchro Warrior monsters like Road Warrior, Colossal Fighter, Goyo Guardian and Nitro Warrior. This deck is composed of monsters having "Warrior" in its name not random warriors. There are four main Warriors monsters, These are Junk Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Nitro Warrior and Road Warrior, these synchro monsters has a Synchron monsters inorder for use to tune with these monster, The Synchron monstera are Junk Synchron(for Junk Warrior), Nitro Synchron(for Nitro Warrior), Turbo Synchron(for Turbo Warrior) and Road Synchron(for Road Warrior). The strategy of this deck is swarming your field with monsters on the first turn to synchro summon stronger warrior monster. This deck is used by Yusei Fudo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's series. Synchron Boost This focus on synchro summoning Nitro Warrior or Turbo Warrior on the first turn. To do this, you need to activate Foolish Burial to send Nitro Synchron or Turbo Synchron to the graveyard and activate Junk Synchron's special ability to special summon Nitro Synchron or Turbo Synchron from the graveyard and sacrifice Junk Synchron to special summon Turret Warrior, and Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior or Turbo Warrior Another strategy for this deck is to use Quickdraw Synchron with cards to manipulate his level (Level Stealer, Demotion, ect.) Recomended Cards Monsters: * Junk Synchron * Nitro Synchron * Turbo Synchron * Road Synchron * Quickdraw Synchron * Level Warrior * Rockstone Warrior * Shield Warrior * Tune Warrior * Fortress Warrior * Speed Warrior * Rocket Warrior * Sangan * Turret Warrior x2 * Quillbolt Hedgehog * Level Stealer Spells: * Heavy Storm * MST * Demotion x2 * Lightning Vortex * Level Tuning * The Warrior Returning Alive x2 * Reinforcement of the Army * Scapegoat/Stray Lambs * Brain Control * Synchro Boost x3 * Synchro Blast Wave Traps: * Ultimate Offering * The Grave of Enkindling * Mirror Force * Torrential Tribute * Limit Reverse * Urgent Tuning * Synchro Strike Extra Deck: * Junk Warrior * Nitro Warrior * Turbo Warrior * Road Warrior * Colossal Fighter * Goyo Guardian * Armory Arm Category:Gameplay